Energy consumption at gaming establishments has been increasing for many years. Gaming establishments generally prefer to maintain a bright and stimulating environment. However, many gaming devices in the gaming establishment are not used constantly during the course of a day. Those gaming devices may be wastefully running at full power because they are not being utilized or even viewed by patrons. Power expenditures for gaming devices unlikely to be used unnecessarily increases cost for a gaming establishment by using power to operate the gaming devices, power to cool the gaming establishment from the heat generated by the gaming devices, and wastes precious energy.
As the number of electronic gaming devices grow, gaming establishments consumed more energy. As energy costs rise, the increase in cost of operating gaming devices has risen. For example, if the total power consumption of an average gaming device is approximately 300 watts, at $0.10/kwh, it costs a gaming establishment around $300 per year to run the gaming device. For a gaming establishment with 3,000 gaming devices, the power costs could be approximately $900,000. Reducing the power consumption by 35% could save a gaming establishment over $300,000 per year in energy costs alone; Indirect savings would also include air conditioning.